


Gremlins

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thought he was the only one of his kind around here, until he got a closer look at Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for five acts. Takes place during the first movie.

Brian kept looking over at Dom, waiting for the moment when he’d get involved in a conversation with someone else. He needed him to drink another beer, talk with Mia or Vince, or get into some kind of technical discussion with one of the others. He needed fifteen minutes alone with Dom’s prize car, and didn’t want Dom to catch him and have to try to explain.

The car felt like him. It wasn’t just the style, or the obvious care for the rebuilt engine, or even that it had been in Dom’s family for years. The car _felt_ like him. It thrummed in Brian’s mind, calling to him from the garage, whispering that all of Dom’s secrets were there for the taking.

It was fucking distracting.

Because it didn’t just hold the secrets to this case, secrets that Dom sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him yet, but because it also held everything else. It knew what Dom wanted, what he dreamed about. Every time he had touched that car, had worked on it while music thumped in the background, it had absorbed what he was thinking and feeling, drawing those sensations down into the depths of the metal and plastic and leather. And Brian could call those impressions back out again.

Every force on earth had its embodiment. It seemed Nature like to anthropomorphize, creating guardians for everything: dryads for trees, nixies for ponds, sylphs for breezes, all things that carried back into antiquity. Brian and his kind, well, they were the new kids on the block, legendarily speaking. They were the children of machines, spirits of metal and imagination. He’d heard the name “gremlin” tossed around more than once by some of his family, and Brian had just grinned and let it go. Let history name them, Brian just knew that he’d managed to find the most perfect job in the world.

Dom turned away from him slightly, deep in discussion about the finer points of NOS systems with Vince, and Brian finally slipped away. He eased himself through the door, closing it but not throwing the lock, in case he had to make a speedy exit. The massive car thrummed to his senses, powerful in its way as Dom’s personality, and Brian licked his lips in nervousness. He reached back and locked the door. He had a sneaking suspicion that in a few minutes he might not even hear someone coming in. 

He walked around the car once, feeling it reaching out to him, the power like sunlight on his skin, before standing in front of the hood. The engine seemed to be staring back at him in challenge, wondering if he had the guts to even try. Brian leaned down, placed his hands flat on the metal, feeling the slickness of the paint, and opened himself up fully.

It was like getting an injection of nitrous oxide straight to his heart. Brian felt himself falling, writhing, getting his shirt off so he could get more skin in contact with the metal, lost in the blazing strength of the feelings under him. Images flashed past his mind’s eye, friends, family, glimpses of bars from prison, a flash of utter rage and flesh pulping under a wrench, the steady tick of tools as they rebuilt the car from the frame out, a powerful responsibility to his sister and friends, three identical cars and a semi… Brian tried to grab ahold of those images, but another intruded. Dom and him in the garage, and then Dom alone afterward, hands on the car, _willing_ his emotions into the metal: confidence, discovery, a flash of elation, and a satisfaction that had Brian weak-kneed as he realized the implications.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Dom’s low voice was deeply amused, and strong enough to penetrate Brian’s euphoria. Dom had poured so much of himself into the car that it was like having him in the room. But having the source in the room with him too was too much by far. Brian had sometimes spent an hour trying to coax a single fact out of an indifferently-used machine, but this was almost beyond his ken. Dom was too present under his hands as well as at his back.

“You…” That was about all Brian could manage as Dom came around to stand next to him. Dom’s large hand pressed against the hood, and Brian twisted his head to look into his eyes. They were metallic silver instead of brown, the same color Brian knew his eyes were at this moment.

“Me,” Dom said. “You think you were the only one in the scene?”

Brian shook his head, feeling a tiny bit stupid not to have realized what Dom was. He flexed his hand on the metal and shoved hard, pressing his own memories into the metal before Dom could try to draw them out of him. Dom didn’t even blink at the cascade of information, seeing pieces of Brian’s life flashing before his eyes; hot days laboring over dying engines, coaxing them back to life with tools, skill, and sometimes pure will, twisting the throttle just that much more in a race, confident in his ability to ride the edge of his machine’s limits where no one else would try. Brian gave Dom that piece of himself as an offering, anything to keep him from diving deeper and drawing out what he didn’t want him to see. If Dom saw him acing the driving course at the police academy, smoothly practicing with his gun, or fingers running over the surface of his badge…

“Nice,” Dom murmured quietly, and stroked the line of the hood. Brian could feel that as a caress, like fingers trailing down the skin of his chest, and quickly jerked himself out of contact with the car.

“You want to go for a ride?” Dom asked, taking a step closer, no room for “no” in his tone.

Brian gulped for air desperately, trying to restore his equilibrium. Did Dom have any idea what he was asking, what that would do to Brian, what he was really asking? Being in a machine so carefully crafted, so completely imbued with personality, was as personal a thing as people like them could offer. Both of them could get naked right now and have each other on the floor of the garage and it wouldn’t be as damn _intimate_ as one trip around the block.

Despite that, Brian found himself nodding. Dom smirked slightly and tossed Brian’s shirt back at him, and he pulled it on and moved to the passenger seat with robotic motions. Inside, Dom gave him an almost unacceptably smug look, and then twisted the key.

The car came alive under Dom’s hands, and the vibrations from the purring engine were like someone running their hands all over him. Brian’s fingers nearly went straight through the armrests as his body bucked against the seatbelt. Turning his attention back to the car, the garage door opened, and Dom drove out. Brian knew before they’d gone a foot that he was in trouble. He’d opened his senses up too far and couldn’t shut them off again, not with another gremlin pouring his life into him with every spark of fire under the hood and every turn of the axle.

Every motion Dom made Brian could feel like it was on his own body. His grip on the steering wheel pinned Brian down in the seat as if his hands and feet had been shackled, pressing on the gas pedal pushed a spot inside him that nearly made him scream, and every time Dom’s hand closed on the gearstick, Brian’s cock throbbed and ached in response. The city flew by as Dom pressed for the open desert, his only tiny mercy for Brian.

When they hit open and empty road, Dom paused for a minute, letting Brian’s senses calm down, and looked over at him.

“I always wanted to do this,” Dom said. He revved the engine slightly, gripped the steering wheel with one hand, and rested the other firmly on the gearstick. Brian screamed through his teeth, body demanding relief, and managed to move one hand enough to lay it on top of Dom’s. Out of contact with the machine with one appendage, for one moment, and at least some coherent thought returned.

“What, fuck one of us with your car?” Brian said. He dredged up a smile past the lust in his blood and Dom chuckled, low and rumbling as the engine.

“You’re the one that was fucking my car first,” he said.

“I could drive,” Brian said. “Show you what I see.” It was the only way he might get out of this with any dignity intact, not to mention his cover. If Dom drove any more, if he raced, Brian knew he would have to give up something. 

“No one drives her but me.” Dom gripped the gearshift deliberately, and Brian had to move his hand to hang on for dear life, his cock throbbing hard as he felt the energy of Dom’s intensity as a physical pressure. Dom looked him up and down, lips curved when he saw how badly he was affecting him, dropped the car into neutral, and revved her again. At the timing of an invisible signal, he slammed her into drive, and Brian slammed up against the restraints of seatbelt at the unseen grip of Dom’s hands, Dom’s quiet, fierce joy in his machine pouring into him from every part of him in contact with the car.

Every gear change made Brian tense, writhe, the constant acceleration an impossible pressure and pleasure inside him. He couldn’t handle it, knew something had to break, and moved his hands to contact the metal buckle of the seatbelt, the handle of the door. Then he channeled as hard as he could, feeding back the sensations of his own driving, hurtling down the street lined with cheering fans, hands tight on the steering wheel, lightning in his veins, trying to time a NOS-fueled surge to the last microsecond so that he could prove he belonged, belonged with Dom…

Dom cursed, the words lost in the roar of the engine, and shifted into last gear smoothly, his fingers pressing the NOS stud. Brian’s scream of release was lost in the sound of the machine as Dom crossed an unseen finish line and slowed to a halt. His body still shook from the intensity, and Brian had to pry his hands away from the metal with great difficulty. Little aftershocks of pleasure thrummed through him, and Brian eased against the seat, slowly closing his senses off. He looked over at Dom, and was surprised to see his grip on the wheel hadn’t changed, even though his posture was deceptively relaxed. Dropping his eyes, Brian realized he wasn’t the only one who’d finished the race a little messily.

“You play better under pressure,” Dom said, fingers letting go of the wheel, and eyes finally fading back to normal.

“It’s what I do,” Brian said, hands shaking slightly as his adrenaline slacked off. He tossed an easy grin at Dom, and got one back in return. “Next time, I drive.”

“I don’t think so,” Dom said, and turned back towards home. “I haven’t seen everything you can do.”

“Let me prove it.”

Throwing out that challenge made Dom’s eyes flash silver momentarily, and Brian knew he already had. He just hoped he could keep that respect through everything that was to come.


End file.
